MASTER OF TRAINING:REWRITE
by macbean84
Summary: this is a rewrite of my old story cause I didn't like it and it had no plot so im going to try and fix this. hope you guys like and support this rewrite. super slow updates sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, THIS IS MAC! IM BACK AND NOT DEAD. SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING MY POKEMON STORY AS I FELT IT WAS BAD, AND I REALIZED I DIDN'T HAVE A PLOT. I TRIED TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORK FOR ALL READERS AND DECIDED TO JUST REWRITE THIS STORY INSTEAD. I HAVE CHANGED THE PAIRINGS AND AM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE AN ACTUAL PLOT THIS TIME. IT'S STILL GOING TO BE A HAREM, BUT THE MAIN PAIRING IS GOING TO BE ASH AND SABRINA. I HAVE ALSO DECIDED TO DO MINOR PAIRS AS WELL. THOSE BEING GARYXMISTY AND JAMESXJESSIE. ALSO, I HAVE CHOSEN THAT THIS STORY WILL START AFTER THE UNOVA REGION. THANKS TO LENNYFORTHEWIN FOR PROOF READING AND EDITING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. THIS A FAN PARODY. POKEMON IS LICENSED AND PRODUCED BY NINTENDO INC. **

**SO, INTRODUCING THE MASTER OF TRAINING REWRITE.**

"TALKING"

"**AURA/PYSIC"**

"_LEGENDARIES"_

**Route 1: Kanto**

A young man is walking down the road of Route 1 on his way home with a lone Pokémon by his side. The man was in his late teens - around 17. His spiky black hair was tucked under his red and white cap, but still managed to poke out the sides. He wore a white and blue jacket, matching blue pants, and black and white shoes. The pokémon walking with him only reached about a foot and half in height and was yellow in color. This pokémon was a Pikachu, and the young man's name was Ash Ketchum. Ash had just returned to the Kanto region from Unova and was on his way home to his house. Ash had been quiet during the walk, so quiet that Pikachu was starting to worry about him. Just as Pikachu was about to get his attention, Ash broke the silence.

"Hey Pikachu, do you think I'm a bad trainer?" Ash asked his buddy in a sad tone.

"Pika pikapi Pikachu" Pikachu replied shaking his head to tell him no.

"Really? But it's been seven years and we still haven't won a league, the closest we got was in Shinon and even then, it was only top four. I just feel as if I'm not progressing as a trainer" Ash says.

The rest of the trip home is in silence, neither one wants to say that they should have done better or that they were bad, because they weren't. They just weren't prepared for things. If there is one thing Ash is known for it's how unpredictable he is at battling. It doesn't matter the type advantage or disadvantage. To most, his way of battling is interesting, but to others, they think it's ridiculous to send out a Pokémon with a clear disadvantage to the other. While both sides have their disagreements on how Ash battles, both do agree that most of the time Ash's victories are thanks more to luck and his bond with his Pokémon than actual strategy. The bond Ash shares with his Pokémon is one of the first things people notice when they meet him, and they can tell that his Pokémon are committed and will fight to the end for Ash to prove their affection. The silence came to an end upon their arrival at Ash's house as Mr. Mime greeted their return.

"Mime mime"

"Hey, have you seen mom Mr. Mime?" Ash asked

Mr. Mime pointed towards the large house and wind mill at the top of the hill down the road. After thanking Mr. Mime Ash started heading towards what he knew as Professor Oak's lab. On the way, Ash began to wonder what would have happened if he had taken his old pokémon with him to the new regions. Would he have won? Would he have lost? Each new place he headed; Pikachu was his only permanent companion. Why? Did he want to relive his first day every time? No, that can't be it. So why? He was awakened from his thoughts by Pikachu telling him they had arrived.

**Oak's Lab**

As Ash was making his way to the lab, Professor Oak and Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum, were making small talk. Most was just idle conversation, but some of it was about Ash and his journey.

"Samuel, are you sure he is ready? I don't want him to end up like his father." Delia asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Delia. He is ready. Plus, he has been doing well. I have been asked by the rangers and by Lance. They want to know where he is or how to get in to contact with him in order to invite him to the G-men and the rangers," replied Professor Oak.

*sigh* "okay, if you think he's ready, and I know for sure that his Pokémon will protect him, I can let him go, BUT only if he wants to." Delia states firmly.

"Look at it this way, Delia. He can train while he is working with the Rangers and G-men, in addition to what I'm going to allow him to do given how responsible he has become. Though I wish he would use his old Pokémon moves more often than he does. If he did, he probably would have won the Shinon League considering how close he came without them. We both know that if he had just brought Charizard, he could have gotten through that Darkri and maybe even the Latios with him alone," Oak says to reassure her son's ability. Just then, there is a knock at the lab door.

"Coming" Delia calls. Answering the door, she sees her son standing there with his ever-faithful Pikachu on his shoulder.

"OH ASH, how are you? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Are you eating right and changing your you-know-what?" Delia asks, peppering her son with questions about his well-being while smothering him in her embrace.

"…Mom…can't…breathe…" Ash manages to gasp out while wrapped in her motherly bear hug.

"Oops, sorry Ash" his mother replies sheepishly.

"It's fine, Mom. Anyway, what are you doing here? You're normally at home when I come back from a journey. Oh, hi professor! How are you?" Ash politely inquires.

Chuckling, Oak answers: "I'm fine my boy. How was your journey in the Unova region?"

"It went great. I made a lot of new friends and met all kinds of new Pokémon" Ash replies

"That's great honey! This calls for a big dinner with all of your favorites." Delia says with a smile.

"You're awesome Mom. I can't wait!" Ash says excitedly.

"You're invited too of course Samuel" she says.

"Why thank you my dear, Ash why don't you go see your Pokémon and I will come and get you when I go over to your house." Oak says.

**Oak's Corral**

When Ash entered the corral, he once again reveled in the beauty of it just as he had every time he'd entered before. He admired how peaceful the pasture was with all the pokémon hanging around and relaxing. While Ash was absorbed in the beautiful scenery, Pikachu immediately took notice to a large commotion coming towards them. But before he could alert Ash, a herd of tauros came crashing upon them.

"Wha- hey! Wait! Don't pile on me. Hahahahaha" Ash laughed as all the tauros licked him and mooed, encouraging him to pet them and give them his attention. Seeing this. all of Ash's other Pokémon began making their way over to him. When Ash finally managed to get all his Pokémon to calm down, he beams at them all.

"Hey guys, we got some new friends" he says as he lets out his unova team.

**(AN: I am going to be lazy here, because I don't want to pick 5 from Unova to describe, so you can pick and imagine what they look like.)**

While all the Pokémon made introductions and began chatting with one another, Ash went back to thinking on what he was going to do. He didn't feel great just leaving another team here, as he set out for a new region. He would just be repeating the same mistakes he made before in previous regions. And while he had been successful in those regions, he felt he hadn't progressed as a trainer. He feels as though he somehow failed all the pokémon currently jumping about happily before him. He noticed a Swallow that looked to be enjoying itself meeting its new friends from Unova. As he gazed at its smiling face, he couldn't remember the last time he'd called on it. As he searched his memory, he couldn't recall using it since Hoenn, aside from maybe once or twice in the battle frontier. This begins to make him feel as though the pokémon he's kept here at the ranch have been abandoned, because he hasn't called on them, preferring instead to use either his strongest or the team he formed in that region. He looks out at all his Pokémon and sees that while he had managed to use all of them at one point or another, he notices that out of all his tauros he'd only ever used the leader and never the others in the herd. This also makes him question himself. Finally, tired of all the doubt, Ash decides to ask his Pokémon if they think the same or not.

"Hey everyone, can you come here for a minute I got something to discuss with you all." Ash yells out. As all of them make their way over, the pokémon look on in confusion. Never before had they seen Ash look so dejected. He is always happy and full of enthusiasm and excitement, so what could have happened to put him in state like this. Pikachu looks at his best-friend and guessing at what might be wrong, tries to comfort him by rubbing his head against Ash's cheek.

"Alright everyone, now I have been thinking for a while now, and while Pikachu thinks I'm overthinking things, I just wanted to share my thoughts with you." Ash says while trying to keep positive. He takes a deep breath and continues.

"I'm just going to say what's been on my mind, and I would like you all to listen until the end. I feel as though I have either neglected or abandoned you all, because I don't give you the attention you deserve. Even though you are all a part of my pokémon family and are all a part of the team, there are some of you I have never used – not even once. I am also aware that there are a select few of you that I call on regularly to help me when I'm in trouble. This means that all the rest of you are left here with nothing to do and no way to know if you could have helped. This makes me feel as though after I trained and used you in battles it was only in the region I caught you in, and I don't call on you to either train new members or just to help me in battles. These are my thoughts, and I want to know if you guys feel the same." Ash finished. The Pokémon just stare at him stunned. What can they say? They never thought about things that way. However, now that they were thinking about it, why didn't they ever get called on to help? Although it was a little upsetting to know that they could've helped Ash in some way and were denied the opportunity, they don't hate Ash or believe that they had been abandoned by him. He was just caught up in his adventure and didn't consider things like the thoughts of the pokémon he left behind. As they all knew, while his battling ability and tactics had improved, Ash was not a smart person. With all of this in mind, the gathered pokémon look at one another and then to Ash and just shake there head quickly, then dog pile on him giving him their affection, making him laugh and yelling that they forgive him.

**Ketchum Residence**

Within the house Delia, Oak, and Ash were having dinner consisting of Ash's favorites: ramen, sushi, tempura, tonkatsu, curry, dango, and tayaki. Every inch of the table was covered in delicious food, almost so there was nowhere to sit. Ash was devouring everything in his reach while his mom and the professor laughed at his enthusiasm and at Pikachu who was drinking a ketchup bottle. When Ash's feeding frenzy had calmed somewhat, they talked about his journey in Unova and the new friends he had made there. After dinner was done, Oak, Delia, and Ash moved to the living room at Oak's request to discuss a few things.

"So Ash, we have to have this talk cause I'm getting annoyed by all the calls I'm getting from Lance and the rangers" Oak says. Now this threw Ash off. Why was Oak getting calls from the rangers and the champion of Kanto and Johto.

"Umm what are Lance and the rangers calling you for, and what does it have to do with me?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash, the rangers have been asking about you and how they can get in contact with you, but considering you never have a phone it is hard to reach you most of the time. From what they told me, what they want is for you to become a member of the rangers, considering how often you run into legendries and evil teams," Oak starts. "As for Lance, he sees the potential in you and would like you to join the G-men and become his protégé," the professor finishes. Now Ash sits in shock. Not only do the rangers want him on board, but Lance, the regional champion of Kanto and Johto, not only wants him to join his group of crime fighters, but to become his protégé as well. However, he soon becomes weighed down by his own anxiety and self-doubt, asking himself 'why me' and putting himself down.

"Now, Lance said before he comes to get you, he wants you to have all your Pokémon, old and new. He even asked me to have you bring all the pokémon you've befriended and even the ones you've released if they will come with you," Oak says.

"Wait, why does he want me to recapture my released pokémon that are happy in the wild. I mean, I understand getting all of my captured pokémon and pokémon that are in training, but why." Ash says wondered aloud.

"Lance said that he has been keeping an eye on you after he met you. He has also reviewed your pokémon list and saw that you had a lot of good pokémon that you released. In addition, he mentioned that you have pokémon you've used briefly but still own, and ones that you've either given away or released even though you formed a connection with them," Oak explained. Now this got Ash thinking. How many pokémon had he befriended that he'd either given away or never caught? How many had he never called on to help him that were right now being trained by someone else? What about his promise to Pidgeot to come and get her later?

"Ash," Delia started, "I was with Samuel when Lance called him the day before. Lance realizes that it will take you some time to acquire all these pokémon and so he has given you five years to bring them all together, but at the same time he also wants you to train where a once world famous trainer went to hone his skills. While as your mother I don't personally want you to go there, Sam did say that the pokémon in this place will put you, your pokémon, and your skills as a trainer to the test," Delia says with a small sad smile. This causes Ash to pause, he has five years reunite with all his previously owned, released, and befriended pokémon, and in addition, must go, if his suspicions are correct, to the most heavily guarded place in the Kanto and Johto region. While he had been up there once before it was only to return a pokémon to its home after some poachers had stolen it away as an egg.

"I need some time to think. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Love you mom! Goodnight professor," Ash says leaving for his room.

**AND DONE…SO AS YOU CAN SEE, IM GOING TO BE TRYING TO FOCUS MORE ON ASH TRAINING NEW AND OLD POKEMON AND HOPE TO HAVE YOU GUYS HELP ME LATER ON WITH SOME CHOICES. **

**FIRST CHOICE RIGHT NOW IS WHEN I DO HAVE ASH GO BACK AND PICK UP PREVIOUSLY BEFRIENDED AND RELEASED POKEMON, SHOULD I HAVE HIM FIND BUTTERFREE, AND IF SO SHOULD HE GET BACK HIS BUTTERFREE AND ITS MATE OR ONE OF THE KIDS THEY HAD AFTER LEAVING ASH.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO STILL SUPPORT ME AND ARE GIVING ME A CHANCE TO REWRITE THIS TO BETTER FIT THE TITLE AND TO HAVE AN ACTUAL PLOT THIS TIME AROUND.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay before i get yelled at by all of you for how long it has taken me to update i would like to say that life got in my way but that would only be half true. While life did, it was more of me either procrataing or writers block. So here is what im going to do this is all I have so far in the 2nd chap and its what im going to post so you can read. Now the life part that got in the way was im no longer going to be a temp at my job and am getting hired in so I had a lot of paperwork to fill out. The last thing is while im not abandoning this story i'm going to be super slow to update which I guess you all are use to from me, but I will allow anyone to continue this in their own way just tell me the name cause i want to read it. Sorry my fans i feel like a big disappointment to you all cause i can't keep a good update schedule for you. Well now on to what I already have for you all.**

**Hello everyone mac here, sorry for the long wait for this hope its good. My friend lenny fix my errors for me. **

**I don't own pokemon**

"**Legendary" speak**

"_**Telepathy/aura" speak**_

"Normal" speak

**TIMESKIP 1 YEAR**

Our young protagonist is on route one to head to pewter city. Pikachu on his shoulder like always. Ash has grown in the year time span, he has longer hair, like a 5 o'clock shadow going. His height has become 5'8". He has become leaner cause of the training he did with his Pokemon, he is tone like a swimmer. Ash even got new clothing from lance to show that he is lance's student. His new clothing consists of a black and blue Pokemon league hat, a black with blue trim shirt that shows off his arm muscles, black cargo pants with lots of pockets, black shoes with some blue trim in it, and to top it all of lance even gave him a cape that is black with blue flames licking at the bottom.

"Ready to go guys?" ash asked.

"Pika" voices pikachu.

"_**Yes master"**_ said a voice.

From a shadow in the trees a humanoid looking pokemon emergred. It's around the height of 4'7", its fur is mostly gray with a white chest and black around the eyes. Has one spike on the chest and one on each hand. (**AN: THE GRAY SMASH LUCARIO WHICH I DON'T OWN)**. This is a lucario he got traded to him from one of his tauros, the old owner said he likes to disobey him a lot. When ash first saw lucario he was surprised that it was a different color, for lucario he was surprised by the amount of aura within ash this is what lead to him obeying ash. This also lead to ash learning about his aura more in depth than what he already knew about it.

"Lucario how many times have I said not to call me that" ash said with a sigh.

"_**5,730 times now master, but I don't see why you don't want me to call you that when you are my trainer" **_spoke the lucario.

"If I told you to stop calling me master that many times, than I'm sure I have told you this the same amount of times. We are friends and I treat all of my Pokemon as friends and family. I value your opinions and thoughts" ash says.

"_**I know this master but it will not stop me from calling you as such"**_ lucario says.

"...let's just go, we need to get to pewter city" ash says.

Pikachu and lucario smirk at ash, lucario in victory of the small disagreement and pikachu in amusement, as they nod in agreement to move on. As they are walking down the route ash thinks back on the year and smiles as the choice he made feel right, while wishing he had done this earlier in his journeys.

**Flashback 1 year**

After waking up ash takes a shower and brushes his teeth. As he is sitting on his bed with pikachu on his lap, he is thinking about what to do. If he goes and does all of the things that lance asked/told him to do he will get to see all of his old Pokemon and ones he befriended/released again, while this does make him happy he also doesn't want to take them away from their mates if they have one, like his butterfree, or the home they are now living in. He is also wondering if 5years is even enough time to go and find all of the Pokemon, feels like it might take longer cause if it's just him looking for them he can't cook so how is he and his Pokemon going to eat, he can't read a map or know where his released Pokemon are/are going.

"Hey buddy" ash says.

"Pikapi" pikachu respond with a head tilt.

"Do you think we should do what lance wants us to do? If we do we get to see all of our old friends and will be trained by lance after we get everyone" ash ask.

"Pika pikapi pikachu pika" pikachu responds with a nod.

"Are you sure? I feel like if we do this 5years is not going to be enough time to search and find everyone. Like where do you think butterfree and his mate went or are at, I don't know where they are or could have gone" ash says.

As they sit in silence for a few moments think on where their old friends could be ash's mom walks in.

"Ashy, could I talk to you for a moment" delia ask.

"Yeah mom, what do you want to talk about" ash responses.

"Well what do you think about doing all of this? You would be a ranger and Gman enforcer, along with being a student to lance a pokemon champion that can teach you things about battles" delia asked.

"Well I am fine with the ranger thing, cause I kinda find myself doing what they do a lot so there is no problem there. The Gman thing would feel different because I would have some sort of authority over the officer Jennys in whatever region I go to, which just feels wrong to me. Being lance's student would be cool and all but would I still be able to travel, am I going to have to battle lance and his elite till he feels I'm a good trainer, can I even catch more Pokemon while training" ash explains but is interrupted.

"Ash calm down sweety. Lance told me and samuel that while he wants to train you, you will still be able to travel but would be on call for the rangers and G-men, along with a training schedule set by lance himself. He even said he is going to be sending people every once in a while during your travels to either see your progress with the training or teach you something new" delia says to calm ash down.

"Mom did lance say it has to be 5years or can I extend it a little" ash ask.

"Well why don't we go to samuel's and see if we can call him about that" deila says with a smile.

**Flashback end**

After going to the professor's and calling lance explaining that he feels that it will take longer to get his released and befriended Pokemon cause he doesn't know where they are or are going and some he gave to others. Lance in a show of generosity gives ash 2 more years on the 5 he already had. After thanking lance, ash goes and asks the professor and his mom for some training in pokemon behavior and cooking/camping. They agree and he trained with them for a whole year to make sure it all stuck to his brain. During that time he got all of the Pokemon that were in training and also had the professor trade his other 29 tauros. Ash chuckles a bit remembering what happened when he got all of his Pokemon in training back and when he told the other tauros that he was trading them away.

**Flashback 10months**

**Primeape **

"Argh...uggh" was the pain filled sound Ash made after releasing primeape from the pokeball, as primeape punched him in the gut. "I deserved that. Sorry for leaving you with anthoney for so long" ash says after recovering.

"Ape prim primeape" primeape says after crossing its arms.

"Well maybe this can be some form of revenge for you" ash starts.

"Ape" primeape looks in interest cause while he doesn't blame ash for leaving him but for forgetting him.

"See I am getting all of my old Pokemon and we will be trained by the champion of this and johto's region. What I want is to be in even more shape that just maybe I can put up a fight against fighting types if I have to, would you be willing to train me for that primeape" ash ask.

This makes primeape blink at ash a couple of times, then he starts to look at ash's body build. Now while primeape was doing all of the Grand Prixs he has seen all kinds of fighting Pokemon and the styes they use to fight, now while this would be different from the human version of it ash is asking him to train ash to combat a fighting Pokemon in someway. After primeape is done he looks at ash's face and give a nod that yes he can train him.

"You are awesome primeape. So, what do you think, am I more of an offence or defences type if I were to fight" ash ask.

"Prime ape ape primeape" Primeape states showing ash a defence stance.

"So defence" ash ask. Primeape nods but then shows a quick thing of block and then attack to ash.

"So I'm more of the defend then attack type" ash says. Primeape nods again but then points at ash then at his whole body.

"Are you saying my body type would use that kind of style better" ash asks, with primeape nodding. "Okay well I'm counting on you to get me to a point where I can fight, can you do that primeape" ash says and primeape nods.

**Squirtle **


End file.
